


Guaranteed to blow your mind [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Dimension Travel, First Meeting, Gen, Humour, ITPE 2017, Kakashi is a troll, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, and Edward is easy to wind up, short jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: The irresistible troll vs. the immovable hothead -fight!





	Guaranteed to blow your mind [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Guaranteed to blow your mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555031) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Guaranteed%20to%20Blow%20Your%20Mind.mp3) | 9:18 | 8.9 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Guaranteed%20to%20Blow%20Your%20Mind.m4b) | 9:18 | 4.41 MB  
  
### Music

 _One Short Day_ from Wicked

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
